


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Lace)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (013 - Lace)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Lace)

"Granger." 

Draco stepped behind Hermione as she leaned close to the mirror over the sink and plucked at her eyebrow. She glanced at him in the mirror, meeting the reflection of his eyes. "What? Malfoy, I'm trying to get ready for work."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He pushed her skirt up her thighs and ran his fingers along the satin straps of her suspender belt. His hands traveled up, beneath the hem of her skirt to caress her hips, then down to toy at the lace tops of her stockings. "Do you have any idea how much this is going to drive me mad? Knowing that you're wearing this all day?"

She chuckled and pursed her lips to paint them in dark burgundy. "I know something that's going to push you well over the edge, in that case. Something else I'm wearing. Or not wearing, actually."

Draco made a questioning noise and Hermione wriggled her arse against him. "Keep exploring."

He pushed her skirt all the way up to her waist, looked down, and sucked in a hiss of air. "This, er. This comes with matching knickers, I know it does. Should I take a guess as to where they are?"

Hermione finished with her cosmetics and turned in his arms, tugging her skirt down as she moved. "In your coat pocket. Have a good day at work, Malfoy. I expect you to be thinking about me and this suspender belt the entire day."

He let her go, exhaling sharply as she sashayed through the bedroom to collect her pumps. "I will," he muttered, adjusting his trousers. "I definitely will."


End file.
